Preschoolers can write too! FMA shorts!
by Haiku Origami
Summary: Wana hear the totoally twisted stories from the mind of a preschooler? Hello! I am a 4yr old, and i am using my sister's account...and she also helps me type.. So, if u wanna hear, then come here, now! Read ma FMA shorts!
1. Default Chapter

Hello! I am using my sister's account! I am really a 4yr old girl! However, I still love to write fanfictions! So please don't go too hard on me with reviews…remember, I'm only a 4yr old with a sister that's helping me type this since I'm too young to do it myself. Yes, that's right, my wonderful, beautiful, nice, sister is typing this. So let's start the show!

Disclaimer: My sis says I don't own this show… so I believe her.

This story was actually taken from a dream I had a while ago.

* * *

I was just sitting there when my mommy came in. 

"Here, Miranda, I got you a new toy!"

Then she handed me a FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ACTION FIGURE!" (yah, baby )

And there was this little plastic train that went with it.

"yay!" I said. And decided to play with them. They were going on the train…

Then Ed(which was the action figure) decided he was bored of playing on the train, so he went into the house.(doll house)

Someone was baking something. (don't ask)

Ed was so hungry.

He was so hungry he felt like an empty bag inside!

Then he ate his coat.

* * *

So, how did you like my twisted story? Remember, a 4yr old wrote this! Take that into consideration please. I hope you liked it, REVIEW! I have more chapters I will post later. And DON'T ASK about the ending! 


	2. Chapter 2

HaikuOrigami: Hello! I finally updated! This one was actually (even though you can't really tell...) was written by the 14yr old sister, Haiku Origami!(me!) I know it's not really good... but be merciful!... It's short, so that makes up for it, ne? Whatever... Thanks for reading! Domo Arigato!

Disclaimer: Okay. i don't own it already... Don't sue. (like you'll actually go to the trouble to do it...)

* * *

One day it was Valentine's day and Ed was walking down the path wondering what he should get for Winry. Then Al was like "SURPRISE!" and pushed Ed in the water. "I'm going to kill you!" Ed shouted and then Winry walked by and thought he was talking to her and she said "you jerk! And on Valentine's day too! I hate you!" and threw a wrench at his head. "Ouch! Hey that's not very nice! I am not getting u anything for Valentine's day!" "Fine," said Winry " I didn't want anything from you anyway!" "Fine then," said Ed and then made a rose with alchemy. Winry started blushing and said shyly " oh, Ed, I… don't know what to say…" Ed said " You don't have to thank me… here take this rose, bab---" 

Then Winry said "AS IF I WUD ACCEPT IT, U DUMMY!" and clobbered him with her wrench until the water was red and then walked away. "H…Happy valentine's day…Winry…" was all Ed could make out before he sank under the water and drowned to death. (not really...I hope..)Al just stood there thinking "Is this my fault?"

* * *

Haikuorigami: I should've posted it on Valentine's day. Oh well. hey shud I post my really funny Boogieman story sumwhere! 

ManiacMiranda: Umm...aren't I supposed to be writing stories, sis... not you...

HaikuOrigami: Haha. sorry... Back to my sis on the next chappie!


	3. Chapter 3

ManiacMiranda: Hello! Here is some more of my strange story! I like to Move it, Move it. I like to Move it, Move it. (don't ask) 

Disclaimer: yo yo yo. I don't own this show. chu chu chu. Please don't sue. wow wow wow. Okay this is lame, i'm done now. (my pathetic attempt at rap)

* * *

One day there was Ed. 

He went outside and he saw Winry.

He said "hi, Windowry.".

Then Winry looked at him and then asked " What did u say?"

Then he kept saying "Hi, windowry, Hi, windowry, Hi, windowry"

Then winry gets mad at Ed and says "Stop calling me that, Ed, you--"

Then there was this dog and Winry said " Hi, I've never seen you before. What's your name?"

The dog replied " My name is Windowry."

* * *

HaikuOrigami: This was funny. I laughed when my sister wrote this. I love her so much! 

ManiacMiranda: Blushes Umm.. Review please... it would be much appreciated... what does that word mean again?


End file.
